


Grian summons Taurtis

by GentlemanPigeon



Series: Minecraft EVO [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft EVO, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends reunited, Gen, Grian - Freeform, I wrote this for a friend, Minecraft, Minecraft Evo - Freeform, Short One Shot, Taurtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanPigeon/pseuds/GentlemanPigeon
Summary: Grian summoning his good friend, Taurtis.I wrote this for a friend and I don't really know Taurtis, so he might be OOC.I couldn't bring myself to write but wrote this lol
Series: Minecraft EVO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587286
Kudos: 52





	Grian summons Taurtis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciuname](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ciuname).



Grian carefully placed his feet on the stairs, making sure he didn’t fall down. It happened once when he was still sleepy in the morning. It resulted in him falling a long way down, dying. Everything was harder in alpha, he had to admit.

He got down, eventually. There was a reason for why he was walking down the stairs in his base in the ocean. A small ritual he participated in. In his hand was a bright red poppy.

“Hey, buddy” The shrine stood there, unmoving. It was his friend’s, Taurtis’ shrine. Grian hoped that with it he could summon his long lost friend. What was he up to these days?

Grian placed the red flower in the garden dedicated to Taurtis. The last one. Every day he would come down, place a single flower in the small garden near the shrine and leave, only to return the next day. He’d talk to the face of his friend if he was in the mood for it. Some days he wouldn’t move the slightest from it, from morning till late evening. Alpha is a very unsafe period of time when torches were awful and mobs were scarier than ever. It would be unfortunate if a creeper decided to take out a chunk his garden.

He doesn’t know if he expected anything to happen. The garden was full but besides that nothing changed. The shrine was still the same. Grian took a moment to look at the garden, the shrine and the yellow and red flowers. He grabbed his pickaxe and rushed up the stairs, not sparing a look to the shrine.

He had some pranking to do.

Ah, how much he loves Alpha! Grian took an advantage of the bugs of the period. Sand and gravel floated on the torches, you physically couldn’t get off of a fence and much more! He and the others made a floating sand pyramid with torches in front of the other player’s base, locked a clueless guy in a cage made out of iron doors and by the end of the day he had some leftover TNT which he used to place in some bases. He hopes they don’t accidentally set it on. What is he saying, of course he wants them to set the TNT on!

He returned to his stone and cobblestone castle. It hurt his heart that there were only so many blocks to use, not to mention slabs and stairs! They barely functioned! Well, he tried his best to make his base as less of an eye-sore and mob-free.

Grian watched the sun setting slowly. He hadn’t worked on anything on his ocean base! He spent all day pranking his friends and couldn’t work on his projects. Well, he still had a few hours of sunlight so he went down, checking if he had enough materials for tomorrow. He was at the bottom of the ocean when the sky went dark and big angry clouds formed above him. Why did it have to rain now?

He had to hurry. Grian didn’t have a clock on him and couldn’t see where the sun was. He looked through a few chests, seeing a lot of snow and sand and other random items he had scattered around.

Grian glanced at the shrine. He carefully closed the chest and walked to the Tauris’ face and the garden. Nothing. He didn’t come. But Grian was hopeful. There still was some time before night will come. He stood for a few minutes in front of the shrine. He kept counting the flowers to waste time but nothing was happening. The rain was cold and he was chilled to the bone. He should go if he doesn’t want to die.

“I guess you’re not coming” He turned around and went to the stairs. It was foolish for him to believe that Taurtis would sho-

“I’d prefer the term ‘fashionably late’”

Grian quickly turned around and was met with the view of muddy Taurtis. He was literally in the garden, with only his upper part sticking out. He also had a clump of grass with a poppy on his head. Oh golly…

“Uh mind helping me getting out of the ground?” Taurtis’ words brought Grian back to Earth and he smiled and rushed to get his friend out of the ground. They were both muddy and wet by the end of it.

“I can’t believe it worked!” Grian was excited to have Taurtis on Evo. He could already imagine the pranks they could pull on others, or he could pull on Taurtis.

“HEY HEY HEY distance! I ain’t getting pranked this time!” It was almost like Taurtis could sense when Grian was thinking of pranking him. He was not falling for it again!

Grian laughed gremlinshly and gave Taurtis a sly smile before laughing it off again.

“missed you too” Grian responded.


End file.
